Briefcases and Chords
by sasuke140
Summary: The improved version of "A Lovely Melody." Enjoy this story about the troubles of the rich, talented, and famous in high school.


**-Chapter 1- **

* * *

Steel grey eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light. Sitting up slowly, the young girl rubbed her arms. There seemed to be a draft.

"What do you know, sleeping beauty finally decided to arise from her slumber." She could almost scoff at the teasing voice. It was too early to be dealing with his shenanigans. Instead of giving him a glare, she raised her hand to her mouth, stifling a yawn.

"Might want to hurry up dear, you're gonna be late for school." The sleepiness was instantly replaced with panic. Another late day and her father would kill her. Stumbling out of bed the brunette dashed around her room, wiggling into parts of her uniform as she searched for the rest. Yanking the tooth brush out of her mouth, she grabbed her messenger bag and ran (fell) down the staircase.

Her eyes scanned the kitchen for something quick to eat. Although the sight before her brought the search to an end. Her bastard of a cousin, sitting on a barstool, munching toast while her father stood at the stove in a frilly pink apron, flipping pancakes. Noticing her presence, he smiled.

"Morning Ten, you're up earlier than usual."

'Early?'

What was he talking about, she was late. Glancing at the clock, she noticed the time was indeed early.

'6:15'

Growling at her smirking relative, she sat at the opposite side of the bar. Dropping her bag, she grasped a bowl of fruit. Today would be the first day of her senior year, so she wouldn't lash out on the arrogant teen in front of her. He did kind of lend her a hand. "Alright kids, I'm heading to work, be nice to Sasuke, alright Ten?" Her father sat the fresh stack of hotcakes on the bar.

"What do you mean, I'm driving to school." She forked a pancake onto her plate as she chewed a piece of pineapple. Her father glanced at her as he slipped into the suit jacket.

"I didn't forget about that ticket, he'll be driving you for the week, understood?" Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she nodded. Smiling, Obito headed for the door only stoping to speak to his wife. "Rin, our little girl is growing up so fast. I know you'd be proud." Kissing his late wife's photo, the Uchiha left his mansion.

"Great, I'm stuck with you," Tenten complained, placing her plate into the sink. Grabbing her bag, she followed her cousin to the car. He started up the engine as she put on her safety belt.

"Sasuke, why do we have to do this, it's pointless." She sighed, looking out the window longingly. Even though her cousin was a pain in the ass, he gave decent advice. Unfortunately, today he didn't have anything to cheer her up.

"Enjoy it while you can Tenten, soon we'll be sitting at desk in suits as we bark orders."

* * *

Lightly swaying her hips, the brunette finished the song she and Sasuke would be preforming. Every year the students at Konoha Arts Academy had to show off their talent for the first week of school in order to attend. Although she had practiced the song many times, she was pooped. Not to mention she had spent all morning running from her cousin's admirers.

"You really are teme's cousin," she looked up to see a grinning blonde.

'Uzumaki Naruto'

The boy was a close friend of Sasuke's. His best friend to be exact. He was a year younger than her but they were in the same grade. Although she didn't know him very well, they had pull many pranks together and held the wildest parties.

"Cool, we're in the same class this year." She noticed he was staring at her rather intensely. "What, is there something on my face?" He laughed loudly, clutching his stomach. Honestly, what a creep.

"What happened to your usual buns?"

Shit, she must have forgotten her hair ties while she was rushing to get ready. Resisting the urge to face-palm, she decided to ignore his question. Turning away, she watched as fellow seniors filled the classroom. A familiar teen entered wearing his usual bored expression. "Oi, Ohayo Hyuga-san."

Seeing that it was the Uchiha girl who called him out, he nodded, heading towards the desk she was sitting on.

"Ohayo Tenten," he turned to Naruto, "Uzumaki." Soon the bell rang, they met their sensei. A rainbow worshiping weirdo with green spandex that were most likely against the teacher's dress code. Afterwards the had gotten in their seating arrangement.

First row : Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Tsuchi Kin, Abumi Zaku

Second row : No Sabaku Temari, Kinuta Dosu, Tomi Karashi, Hozuki Suigetsu

Third row : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Tenten, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee

Fourth row : Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Sakamoto Matsuri, Tojo Sari

Time passed and their next class rolled around. Drama, most of the students from their homeroom were present. Just a few different faces. Saratobi Asuma stood before the class, examining his fresh meat. A sick grin was plastered on his face, he already had an idea on how to get under their skin.

"Hyuga, Uchiha, since we're already acquaintanced, show the newbies how I like to start off the year. Act as your alternate self." He could feel the hatred rolling off the two. Oh well, even more the fun.

Neji's eyes roamed the room, looking for something specific.

'Just what are you up to Hyuga?'


End file.
